Letters to Brazil
by Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings
Summary: Discover more about this often-ignored nation as you write letters to her! She'll gladly accept anything and write back, however, please refreain from too much swearing, to keep it rated T. Preferably letters be PM'd, but an exception can be made for those accountless ones.
1. Intro

Oi you all!

Name's Brasil. I'm 18 in human years, and I was discovered by Portugal in the 15 hundred's. I speak mostly português, though I know a little bit of alemão, japonês, and italiano, due to the fact that they helped raised me (Itália wasn't much help though, in my opinion). I'm the 5th tallest nation in the world, but for some reason, I'm ignored by many. Language-wise, I'm also isolated, mostly because my fellow nations speak espanhol.

Since big irmão Portugal went on some "business trip" recently, I decided that it would be interesting to find a few (or more!) nations to exchange letters with! You can write anything you want to me, and I'll happily answer your letras!

Tchau,

Brasil

* * *

**A/N: Nations and non-nations welcome! I would prefer if you PM me though, for Fanfiction reasons. For the accountless ones, however, I shall make an exception**

**Translations: **

**Oi=Hi  
Brasil=Brazil  
português=Portuguese  
alemão=German  
japonês=Japanese  
italiano=Italian  
Itália=Italy  
espanhol=Spanish  
irmão=brother  
letras=letters  
Tchau=Bye**

**If I got anything wrong please tell me! I'd be VERY happy!**


	2. Spain 1

¡Hola Brasil!

Esto es España! Haha, how're you doin'?

Is Portugal treating you well?

Haha...It's like Portugal to do that, I think.

Fusosososo!

España / Antonio Carriedo

* * *

Ei, Espanha!

I'm actually quite fine, obrigado. Since it's inverno here right now, it _should _be colder…but my country is really close to the equator, so the temperature is moderately either frio, or quente, or úmido, or all at once! Which kinda explains my mood swings, I suppose.

Portugal and I are still very close to one another, despite me being independent from him for 200 years. Though I don't see him often, he still remembers my birthday, 7th September, and always has Finlândia deliver me one of his original presents...reminds of one that was _very _original, and...eh...so yeah. I'm not going into the details.

Nice hearing from you, though. Better than having Itália trying to feed me pasta 24/7, that is. Even if his intentions are for the greater good.

De seu amigo,

Brasil / Iara Silveira

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Hola=Hello  
Esto es España=This is Spain  
Ei, Espanha=Hey, Spain  
obrigado=thanks  
inverno=winter  
frio=cold  
quente=hot  
úmido=humid  
Finlândia=Finland  
Itália=Italy  
De seu amigo=From your friend**

Again, if I got anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me! 


	3. Spain 2

¡Hola once again, mi amigo Brasil!

¡De nada!

Your tiempo in your país is kind of pretty messed up..but that's the problem when you're near the ecuador.

I had a colony that's located just near the ecuador but he doesn't have any winter season at all, so you're afortunado!

Hmm...Good for you. Finlandia? Original regalos? What is it exactly?

Fusososo..Haha, same here. Same here.

Wait, what? Italia is there?

Fusososo!  
With tomates,  
España / Antonio Carriedo

* * *

Saudações Espanha!

You think I'm afortunado to have a winter season? Well, I guess it can be divertido to have different weathers. You never know what'll happen the next day!

Não. I will NOT tell you what Finlândia brought me from Portugal. It's...very embaraçoso. I swear, I nearly drowned Portugal in the Rio Amazonas. Maybe...one day I'll tell you. But not today.

Eh...sim. He visits from time to time, and without any warning, Itália decided to show up on my front doorstep yesterday. He was squealing something about Alemanha being mad at him for having to rescue him 20 times per day. My house is big enough, so I decided to let him stay for a bit.

My worst mistake: letting Itália pay me back by cooking. Would you like some leftover macarrão?

Gone bananas,

Brasil.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**From Spanish:**

**Hola=Hello  
mi amigo=my friend  
De nada=You're welcome  
tiempo=temperature  
país=country  
ecuador=equator  
afortunado=lucky  
Finlandia=Finland (obviously)  
regalos=gifts  
Italia=Italy (no duh)**

**From Portuguese:**

**Saudações ****Espanha=Greetings Spain  
afortunado=lucky  
divertido=entertaining  
Não=No  
Finlândia=Finland (just pointing out the obvious -_- )  
embaraçoso=embarrassing  
Rio Amazonas=Amazon River  
sim=yes  
Itália=Italy (how many times do I have to say this again?)  
Alemanha=Germany  
macarrão=pasta**

Phew, now THAT was a LOT of translating to do. Once again, I appreciate your letters, and if I made a mistake anywhere, don't hesitate to tell me. Don't worry, I won't beat you up with my bloody faucet pipe...not TOO badly.


	4. Ireland 1

Dia duit, an Bhrasaíl!

Tá sé Éire. I apologize for the Irish, but hey! So, how are you doing, lass? It's been quite a while since I've spoken to you last. I noticed that have also been talking to An Spáinn lately. Has he been giving you any trouble? I hope not. If he is, let me know, alright? I don't have anything against him, but I'll protect my friends if I need to.

So, An Iodáil is over at your place, eh? The lad was over at my place a few days ago. Something about An Ghearmáin again...Who knows? Now I have An Chóiré Theas over here. Is it just me, or is this a pattern? Any way, I hope you're doing well, and tell An Iodáil hi for me.

Slán,

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

* * *

Olá Irlanda!

I'm doing great right now! I've been having some mood changes (País de Gales got the frustrated side of me a few days ago), but I think that's because of my country's confusing temperature (as I've stated a few times before).

Espanha isn't giving me any trouble (yet), so don't worry (yet). But thanks for being such a protective amigo!

The only annoying thing about my life right now is that idiot Itália hugging. I kinda shook him off by persuading him to try bananas and grãos de cacau as a new ingredient for his macarrão. That should hopefully keep him busy for a little while.

I really doubt that Alemanha could be angry at him for too long. I'm not sure that Alemanha is angry at him at all. You know Itália can misunderstand things easily.

Coréia do Sul, huh? Have fun with him there. I don't know much about him, but I do know that Japão complains about him...a LOT.

For the record, tell Coréia do Sul that piranhas and capivaras from him, okay?

Sim, I'll tell Itália you said hi. Let's play futebol together sometime soon!

Tchau,

Brasil

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**From Irish:**

**Dia duit, an Bhrasaíl!=Hello, Brazil!**  
**Tá sé Éire=It's Ireland**  
**An Spáinn=Spain**  
**An Iodáil=Italy**  
**An Ghearmáin=Germany**  
**An Chóiré Theas=South Korea**  
**Slán=Bye**

**From Portuguese:**

**Olá Irlanda=Hello, Ireland  
País de Gales=Wales  
Espanha=Spain  
amigo=friend  
grãos de cacau=cocoa beans  
**** macarrão=pasta  
Alemanha=Germany  
Coréia do Sul=South Korea  
Japão=Japan  
capivaras=capybaras (world's largest rodent XD )  
futebol=soccer  
Tchau=Bye  
**

**And a lot of translating yet again (couldn't help myself). Again, if you detect any mistakes, feel free to inform me.**

**Thanks to AzamiBlossom for providing this letter**


	5. Michigan 1

Finally I get to ask someone who knows something about this.

During the Opening Ceremonies of the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, when your country was introduced during the Parade of Nations, one of the announcers on the American broadcast said that your boss at the time said something to the effect of "We are not hosting the Olympics so a bunch of Gringos can win our Gold Medals."

My question is, was this really said, and if it was, what the heck were you on when you suggested that he say this?

By the way, Illinois and Chicago are still upset that Rio got picked to host the Olympics.

Michigan (One of America's kids, aka the States/Estados)

* * *

Caro Michigan,

Sim, I regret to inform you that this might have really happened. I'm not sure if it is a rumor or not, but I have this feeling that it may be true. I beg your forgiveness! Remember, I am but a country. He is still my boss, and he chose to say that. Not in any means I would have said something as brutal as he. True, I often get annoyed at América and Inglaterra, but I wouldn't go to that length.

Heh...about the placement, América only got fourth from the Comitê Olímpico. You could just as well blame Espanha or Japão. But, once again, it's not like I chose the placement of the Jogos Olímpicos.

But, let's be amigos anyway, Michigan. Ya wanna play futebol? And tell Illinois and Chicago I said hi!

Verdadeiramente,

Brasil

* * *

**Translations:**

**Caro=Dear  
Sim=Yes  
América=America (obviously)  
****Inglaterra=England  
Comitê Olímpico=Olympic Committee  
Espanha=Spain  
Japão=Japan  
Jogos Olímpicos=Olympic Games  
amigos=friends**  
** futebol=soccer**  
**Verdadeiramente=Truly**

**OMG, I love this letter. Again, if something's wrong...**


	6. America 1

For the last time, you play SOCCER, not FOOTBALL!

...At least Australia and my twin brother whose name I can't remember get it right, although Australia's version is a bit different...

America

* * *

América,

Why you insolent little...grrrr. It's FUTEBOL. Not some kind of tried imitation of it, like "soccer". Most of the countries of the world call it "football" anyway. It's only you, Canadá, Austrália, and África do Sul that call it "soccer". I don't understand. You won't use the sistema métrico either.

I think you should start behaving like other countries.

Also, your twin brother is Canadá.

Brasil.

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**Futebol=football (last translation...figure it out yourselves next time)  
África do Sul=South Africa**

**Nice angry letter there. Adds some flavor to the story. Thanks, person who submitted it XD! **


	7. America 2

The metric system is kinda confusing, dude, although I do understand the point of it: To confuse my citizens.

Ahh, yes, Canadia. I remember him.

Anyways... How did you get that good at making ethanol? Maybe my ideas to fight Global Warming involving superheroes are kinda out there... You do such a good job at it (When you're not cutting down the Amazon Rainforest, that is! Blame Washington [State] for that comment.)

-America

* * *

América,

Actually...I think your sistema is more confusing than the metric. Come on, the metric is based on tens and things. Barely any countries use your sistema, so technically, you are compltely out of reach.

It's Canada. Not Canadia.

Ummm, I guess I'm good at making etanol because of my cana industry. We fermentate the caldo de cana and the melaço. But mostly because of the cana. Believe me, my etanol has NOTHING to do with you.

About the Floresta Amazônica...I'm not the one cutting it all of it down. Well, to tell the truth, I do cut down some of it, but only as much as my people need. It is part of the circle of life. The countries who go after it the most are you, Bélgica, Grã-Bretanha, and Japão. I don't want to see ALL of my beautiful forests cut down. It really hurts me to see more and more wildlife losing its homes every day.

You, too, have cut down most of your trees. And you also create a big percent of the world's pollution.

Mais uma vez,

Brasil

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**sistema=system  
etanol=ethanol  
cana=sugarcane  
caldo de cana=sugarcane juice  
melaço=molasses  
Floresta Amazônica=Amazon Rainforest  
Bélgica=Belgium  
Grã-Bretanha=Great Britain  
Japão=Japan  
Mais uma vez=Once again**

**This is FUN! Thanks for the AWESOME letters, peoples!**


	8. Michigan 2

Football? I'd love to play football with you. After all, I have the winningest college football program in the country, the University of Michigan Wolverines.

Just don't talk to Ohio about it, ok? Ohio and I are kinda like you and Argentina when it comes to what you call football (what my siblings and I call soccer, and I apologize for that. I have no idea who decided that...)

-Michigan

* * *

Oi Michigan

Yay! But wait a sec. América kind of screwed up my brains. Are you talking about _your_ football, the one played with that weird ovular brown ball, or _my _futebol, that you estados call soccer. Though I have heard a great deal about your universidade.

Sorry to disappoint you, but winningest is NOT a word (years of influência alemã made me become a grammar freak). What has América taught you?

Haha sure, I won't tell Ohio. I assume you two kids quarrel a lot on the subject of "football."

I think it was América that decided it be called "soccer". The rest of the countries weren't really happy, but since he is the "country of freedom" I guess he is free to call futebol whatever he likes.

Até a próxima letra,

Brasil

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**futebol=SOCCER  
estados=states  
influência alemã=German influence  
Até a próxima letra=Till the next letter**

***is silently dying of laughter* HA! I never knew this will be so much fun! Thanks for all these letters! **


	9. Ireland 2

Hey, an Bhrasaíl!

Oi, what did my moron of a deartháir do now? Aye, I can understand that thing with the weather, lass. I don't get the big mood changes much, but I hate it. And good for you with An Spáinn.

Maith an smaoineamh ar do staid leis an Iodáil. An Chóiré Theas has actually been more well-behaved than I thought. Scratch that. I just heard an explosion in the kitchen. *A few minutes later* The lad may be bright, but he fails at making macaroni and cheese. And don't worry, both my oven and microwave were not damaged in the process. Now, he is on the journey of cooking me some Korean food as an apology. At least An Iodáil didn't make a large mess in my kitchen. I agree with you and An tSeapáin.

Sure, I'll tell An Chóiré Theas what you said. Something tells me that I'm going to love the reaction.

And sure, I'd love to play football with you sometime!

Slán,

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

* * *

Ei, Irlanda

Actually, your irmão didn't do anything. I was just using him as something to yell at because I was having a series of storms.

Sim, it's been keeping Itália busy for a while, but I'm scared to see his reaction when he finds out that bananas and grãos de cacau are NOT the type of ingredients worthy of macarrão. He'll probably run wailing back to Alemanha about how I tricked him. Or maybe he'll spice up something with those ingredients and force-feed it to me. The horror!

Haha, it seems you're having a load of trouble with Coréia do Sul over there. Now that I think about it, maybe I'm lucky to have Itália visiting me. He'd be shocked at the fact that Coréia do Sul can't make simple macarrão com queijo. That's basically PASTA!

Hmmm...I haven't tried Korean food in a long time. I've had enough of my fill of Japanese food though, since Japão likes to send me packages of sushi and miso and arroz branco.

Tell me EVERYTHING about Coréia do Sul's reaction. Can't wait!

Tchau,

Iara Silveira (Brazil)

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**From Irish:**

**Hey, an Bhrasaíl!= Hey, Brazil!**  
**deartháir= brother**  
**An Spáinn= Spain**  
**Maith an smaoineamh ar do staid leis an Iodáil.=Good idea on your situation with Italy.**  
**An Chóiré Theas = South Korea**  
**An tSeapáin= Japan**  
**An Iodáil = Italy**  
**Slán= Bye**

**From Portuguese**

**irmão=brother  
grãos de cacau=cocoa beans  
macarrão=pasta  
Alemanha=Germany  
Coréia do Sul=South Korea  
macarrão com queijo=macaroni and cheese  
Japão=Japan  
arroz branco=white rice  
****Tchau=See ya**

**Talk about a LOT of translations. But that just makes everything much more interesting, da?**

**Thanks again AzamiBlossom**


	10. Spain 3

**A/N: Okay, before y'all ask, I actually have a legitimate excuse for being gone. I am visiting Ivan Braginki, and I didn't have any internet at first. No, seriously, I'm in Moscow, Russia right now. But now I finally got internet, so now I'm super happy. I still won't be able to update as fast as I usually do, but I'll try my best!**

* * *

Brasil! ¡Hola, amigo!

Well, I guess you do have a point..

Yep, sure! Some day you'll tell me! I'll remember it, Brasil!

Oh..Only North Italy?

Si! I'd love too! Pasta..Pasta!

Why have you gone bananas?

España

* * *

Olá Espanha,

I always have a point. I thought you'd know that by now.

Some day? More likely never...unless Portugal blabs it out. I'd die of shame then. Por favor, forget about it.

Yes, for now only Norte da Itália. Although, I'm now expecting Coréia do Sul to show up at any moment. I just hope Irlanda has a long temper. Oh, and please make sure Romano doesn't come chasing after his brother, okay? I have enough on my hands with Itália alone.

Oh, I see you like pasta too. Well, expect a a large delivery soon, then.

Oh, I've gone bananas, because, of, well, you know, Itália. Not that he's bad, it's just sometimes, I need a little break.

Ainda aqui,

Brasil.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**From Spanish:**

**Hola, amigo=Hello, friend  
Si=yes**

**From Portuguese:**

**Olá Espanha=Hello Spain  
Por favor=Please  
****Norte da Itália=North Italy (remember this. I'm not translating it anymore)  
Coréia do Sul=South Korea  
Irlanda=Ireland  
Ainda aqui=Still here**

**Again, thank you for the wonderful letters. I really appreciate them.  
**

**Also, hana-chan n.n here sent me a few corrections. When saying thank you, one says obrigada if she's a girl, guys say obrigado. And in 'Till the next letter', it should be 'Até a próxima carta.' Thank you so much hana-chan n.n !  
**

**Yes, I use google translate, sometimes. I'm Russian. The idea for this letter story came to me when talking to my friend, who is both Russian and quarter Brazilian.**


	11. Ireland 3

Dia duit, an Bhrasaíl.

Strangely enough, I'm kind of surprised. An Chóiré Theas makes good cuisine. I'll have to make him some food later. And I know what you must be thinking, and no, I am actually quite a better chef than my deartháir Sasana .

All right, lass. I know that you've been waiting to know what was An Chóiré Theas ar reaction. And my prediction was correct! So, here it goes:

I was talking with An Chóiré Theas and where piranhas and capybaras originated from. He replied, and I quote: "Well, Aillaendeu, piranhas and capybaras originated in me da-ze!~" I started laughing when he realized what he had said. The look on his face was priceless! Luckily, I had my cellphone with me and I took a few pictures. I saw him bolt to his laptop and he looked up what capybaras were. Now the lad is one of those "emo corners."

Something tells me that I'll need to get him out of it eventually. So, I'll call An tSín if I need to.

Has An Iodáil figured out anything with the bananas and cocoa beans? Also, do you have any ideas for cooking recipes? I'm in the mood to try some new ones.

Slán,

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

Hey Irlanda

Sim, I would expect Coréia do Sul to make pretty good cuisine. But I gather that he can only make food from his own country and nearby countries? And, no offense, for a moment I thought you cooked like Inglaterra. But now that I think about it…no one can cook as bad as him. Just…por favor, don't tell him I said that. As much as I like bananas, when put into his scones: my Rio Amazonas was poisoned for a few days. Some of my piranhas died.

Ahahahahaha! That. Is. One. Of. The. Funniest. Things. I've heard. This century! Obrigada, Irlanda. Obrigada. So, Coréia doesn't know what a capivara is? Next time, he should probably think about what's he's about to say. I do wonder how long it'll take him to get out of his corner. No, wait, I have a better idea. Call Japão. I promise you, it should work. Just make sure Japão doesn't know Coréia do Sul is there.

Hmmm… Itália is still messing up my kitchen, last time I checked. But it's alright. I've been making most of my food outdoors now. I think he's stopped trying to make pasta and is now creating pizzas out of those ingredients. Will he ever stop?

As for a recipe, have you ever tried Acarajé? Black-eyed peas, seasoned with ground dried shrimp and onions, are shaped into balls and deep fried in palm oil, then split and filled with a spicy shrimp and onion filling. And they taste like paraíso! You should try making some.

Obrigada again and again,

Brasil

**A/N: Translations**

**From Irish**

**Dia duit, an Bhrasaíl.=Hello, Brazil.**  
**An Chóiré Theas=South Korea**  
**deartháir=brother**  
**Sasana=England**  
**An Chóiré Theas ar=South Korea's**  
**An tSín=China**  
**An Iodáil = Italy**  
**Slán= Bye**

**From Korean:**

**Aillaendeu=Ireland**

**From Portuguese:  
Coréia do Sul=South Korea  
Inglaterra=England  
por favor=please  
Rio Amazonas=Amazon River  
Obrigada=Thank you  
capivara=capybara  
Japão=Japan (last time translating this)  
paraíso=paradise**

**Okay, I think I died laughing at this letter. No, seriously, I think I'm a zombie now...**

**Thank you SO much AzamiBlossom for this letter. I just don't know how to express my thanks!**

**Till the next time! **


End file.
